


When One Door Closes

by pterawaters



Series: 31 Day H50 Challenge 2016 [7]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Canonical Character Death, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 08:37:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6277363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pterawaters/pseuds/pterawaters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Freddie never realized they had another soulmate, until after Freddie's death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When One Door Closes

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as part of my 31 Day H50 Challenge, for which I'm aiming to post a short piece or chapter each day of the month. ([My 31 day challenge on tumblr](http://pterawaters.tumblr.com/tagged/ptera%27s-31-day-h50-challenge-2016/chrono)). It's based on [this scerek fic](http://sleepy-skittles.tumblr.com/post/141186556602/while-were-talking-about-soulmate-aus-soulmate) where when one soulmate gets a tattoo, it shows up on the other soulmate magically.

Over the past four days, Steve has done his best to compartmentalize and not think about Freddie’s death. He’s focusing on the mission, because there’s no rest to be had until they extract Hesse and get him back to friendly territory. Steve will break down then.

He knows now why command tended to deny soulmates from working the same mission. If bringing Anton Hesse to justice hadn’t meant so much to so many people, Steve would’ve stayed with Freddie. He would’ve let himself be killed right alongside his soulmate, together in death like they were in life.

Freddie’s dead, and Steve can’t do anything about it when Anton’s brother, Victor, has his father. Then dad’s dead too, and really, what more does Steve have to live for?

It’s one word that keeps Steve from eating his gun. “Champ.” Steve worries at the word and what it could mean the entire flight back to Hawaii. It gives him a mission of sorts. Find Victor Hesse, get justice for both his father and his soul mate.

When Steve wanders into his father’s garage and sees the old toolbox labeled “Champ,” suddenly his father’s words start to make sense. Apparently he was investigating corruption in the local police force. That sounds just like Dad to Steve. Maybe there’s something here worth following up on. Maybe Steve should finish his father’s investigation. 

Really, what else does he have? The Navy? The Navy is too colored with memories of Steve’s dead soulmate. Steve can’t go back. As much as he loves the Navy and his country, Steve loved Freddie more.

Then a local cop, a new guy on the force if Chin Ho Kelly is to be believed, shows up demanding to know who Steve is. The guy - Detective Danny Williams - has a heart-shaped tattoo on his right wrist. The shape, the color, everything, is achingly familiar. Steve watched as Freddie had it done in a little shop outside Norfolk, begging Freddie the whole time not to put Steve’s name in the center, because then Steve would have his own name on his wrist and how stupid would that be?

Steve holsters his weapon and shows Danny Williams his right wrist. “How many do you have?” he asks Danny.

“Six,” Danny says, putting his own gun away and stepping closer to Steve. “What kind of pain junkie gets six tattoos? Huh? Didn’t your parents ever tell you it was rude to get more than one?”

Eyes tearing up and voice watery, Steve says, “Only three of them were mine. It shouldn’t…” Steve strips to his t-shirt, rolling up his sleeves to expose his shoulders. “You have these?”

“Yeah,” Danny says eyeing Steve carefully as he reaches forward, walking behind Steve. He lifts up the back of Steve’s shirt. “That one, too.” Danny’s fingers on Steve’s skin make him jump. He smiles at Steve, his grin blindingly happy. “I found you.”

“I already had a soulmate,” Steve insists, pulling his overshirt back on. “He’s the one who sat for this one.” He points to the heart on the inside of his wrist. “Freddie got it in ninety-”

“Ninety-nine,” Danny says. “Yeah, I know. The lizard was in ninety-four.” He puts his hand over his right pec, then moves it to the left. “The sun-thing or whatever in ninety-six. Both shoulders in ninety-eight. The back in two-thousand-eight.”

“This whole time, they’ve been showing up on you?” Steve asks. “How can that be possible? Freddie and I…” Steve licks his lips and looks away from Danny. “Why didn’t you ever get any of your own?”

Shrugging, Danny says, “I had plenty already. I had a wife, and a daughter. It didn’t seem like it was ever going to happen.”

“A wife?” Steve asks, concerned.

“Divorced,” Danny assures Steve. “She found her soulmate at a conference.”

“A daughter?”

“Best thing in my life. Hands down,” Danny insists. 

God help him, but Steve likes Danny. He’s known the man for two minutes, and can already tell he’s going to fall in love. Steve sends a silent thanks to his father for giving him a reason to come here today, for giving him a reason to live at all. Steve might never have had both his soulmates at the same time, but he’ll be damned if he’s not going to make sure Danny knows everything there is to know about Freddie Hart.

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted to tumblr [here](http://pterawaters.tumblr.com/post/141218907519/honorreid-pterawaters-honorreid).


End file.
